


This Time in Malta

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Booker is forgiven, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Gay Sex, M/M, Malta, Porn with Feelings, Team as Family, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: This time in Malta...Nicolò di Genova and Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Nicky and Joe, get married!******************************************************************************************This story takes not the mid-credit scene involving Quynh into consideration but starts four months after the movie.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 16
Kudos: 153





	This Time in Malta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanniXwill1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniXwill1/gifts).



> I promised my beloved friend [hanniXwill1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniXwill1)a "Monday" fic to make the start into a new week easier, and it turned out to be a "Sunday evening" fic instead. 
> 
> Luv, I hope you will like this and have fun reading this, as much as I had fun writing this. 
> 
> And everyone else: ENJOY!!!

It was 2 pm and Booker was already stark drunk.

He had problems keeping his balance when he made his way up the stairs that led to his Paris apartment in which he had been hiding for the four months since he had lost everything dear to him. And only because he had not been able to deal with being immortal.

At first, his drinking habits had become worse because he could not bear the loss of his friends, the three people that had become his family in the past two hundred years. He could not count Nile yet into that circle since he did not know her well enough, and it had also been his fault that he had never gotten the chance to really spend time with her when they were not threatened, experimented on, or fighting their way out of a skyscraper. Like everything was his fault.

He missed talking to Andy for hours, being something like a big sister to him, someone he could always rely on. He could not even say if he would ever see her again, now that her immortality was vanishing. One-hundred years were a long time, and the mere thought of never looking into her judgmental eyes, never again see her smile that lit up her whole face, it was a constant pain in his heart.

He missed seeing Joe and Nicky bicker, he missed the banter he always had shared with them. Of course, he was jealous of their love, knowing he would never have someone like that in his life, but he often smiled in secret at their little gestures of love, the touches and looks, the smiles and words that could never hide the level of devotion these two men felt for each other. He missed the times when he and Nicky had talked through the night, he missed the times Joe had cooked his favorite food because he sensed that he was having a burst of depression.

He missed them.

So fucking much.

His hand trembled when he fished for his keys in the pocket of his jacket, juggling the paper bag with more bottles of brandy in his left, cursing and noticing how unfocussed his eyes were. Such an easy target, so easy to overwhelm. But then, he could not die anyway, so caring about getting mugged was nothing that bothered him. He had gotten in too many street fights since his departure from the guard, too drunk to care. Nothing was important anymore since he had lost them.

Nothing.

God. He was such a fucking idiot, and he hated that he could blame nobody but himself for what he had done to them, what he had done to himself.

An old lady, his neighbor, shuffled past him, cursing that the drunk idiot was standing in her way and Booker whispered a curse himself in a French dialect that she would hardly be able to understand, and finally he found his keys and opened the door with trembling fingers.

The apartment was dark even though it was day outside. Ah yes, he had forgotten to open the curtains in the morning when the sunlight had hurt his eyes. Again, he cursed when his foot hit a chair or whatever on his way in and he dropped his bag, hearing glass shatter and cursed again.

“This place is a dump, Sebastien,” a voice suddenly said from the darkness.

Booker frowned. Now the alcohol had finally managed to give him hallucinations. Great.

“The fuck,” he whispered.

Now he saw a silhouette stand by the window, a half-opened curtain next to them. Tall, broad-shouldered, wearing a leather jacket.

Booker narrowed his eyes, still unfocused, and unable to decide if this was real, or if this was a daydream, or a nightmare.

“I’m really here, stop staring like that,” the other said and opened the curtains now completely, making Booker wince at the sudden light and narrow his eyes further.

“Joe?” He asked.

The other shrugged and crossed his arms.

“You remember my name, that is more than I expected,” he said. “You smell like a brewery. And you look like something that got dragged out of a waste bin.”

It was Booker’s turn to shrug while he sat down in an armchair and took the bottle that was standing close by, half-emptied and very tempting.

Joe made two steps and took the bottle from him.

“The hell happened to you?” Joe asked.

Booker chuckled.

“You really have to ask that?” He gave back, his voice sounding shaper than he had intended. “I fucked up.”

“That you did. And if it had been my decision alone, it had not been one-hundred years but forever. You almost killed Nicky. You almost killed Andy.”

Booker only shortly looked at the other man, whose curls seemed to be trimmed a little, but he still had that glow of beauty around him, with his black eyes and the golden skin. If he were attracted to men, Joe would have been someone tempting.

“I know,” he whispered when he had lowered his eyes to stare at the floor. “It’s my fault. Are you here to rub salt into the wound?”

Joe shook his head.

“I’m here because of Nicky,” he answered instead.

“Nicky?” Booker asked, suddenly alert. “What is with him? Is he okay?”

Joe smiled.

“Oh, I hope he is,” he said. “He doesn’t know I’m here, and if this works the way I hope it will, this is going to be a surprise for him.”

Booker again frowned.

“A surprise,” he repeated. “I don’t get it.”

Joe took a seat on the armchair opposite Booker’s, leaning forward and looking into Booker’s eyes, almost hypnotic, making it impossible to avoid the gaze.

“Nicky and I are getting married,” he said, smiling warmly. “And I want you to be there. As much as I hate to admit it, but we miss you. You’re family.”

Booker felt tears in his eyes and only gave a short nod.

Family.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Stop. Freaking. Out,” Nile hissed, trying to correct Nicky’s tie for the fourth time within half an hour.

Nicky glared at her, his crystal clear eyes filled with annoyance.

“I have every right to freak out,” he hissed. “I’m getting married today. Mio dio, I’m getting married.”

He ran his hands through his already messy hair, which caused Nile to sigh again dramatically, and Andy, who was sitting behind them on the couch, to laugh.

“You’ve been together for more than nine-hundred years!” Nile exclaimed. “Why in God’s name are you this nervous?”

Nicky again glared at her.

“He could say no,” he whispered.

“There is no way in heaven and hell that Joe would say no,” Andy meant. “He is the one who asked you.”

Nicky turned around, his eyes showing panic.

“Should I have asked him? Oh God, I should have asked him, shouldn’t I? He hates me because I have not asked him first, oh God...”

Andy got up and grabbed both of Nicky’s shoulders.

“Nicky,” she said, looking right into his eyes. “There is absolutely no doubt that Joe loves you, okay? And you love him as far as I know...”

“Of course I do,” Nicky said, slightly annoyed.

“Then stop worrying about things that are not even real. You are getting married today to the love of your life,” she said, her smile kind and filled with a warmth that she rarely showed. “Allow yourself to be happy.”

He nodded slowly.

“I’m an idiot,” he whispered. “I’m just...I’m just so nervous. I don’t know where Joe was last week, and he refused to tell me.”

“I’m sure he only arranged some surprise for you,” Nile said.

“I don’t like surprises,” Nicky meant and sank down onto the couch behind him, again running his hands through his hair. “I want to make him happy. I just want to make him happy.”

“You already do, for the past nine-hundred-something years, Nicky,” Andy said, and Nicky looked at his friend, sister, boss. “I’ve never in my long life have seen two people being more in love than you and Joe.”

Her hair had grown out a little and she started to wear it in a short, sleek bob, and she looked like a goddess in the shoulder-free blue dress she had chosen for today.

“So, stop worrying about things that your mind makes up because you are nervous and excited,” Andy continued. “You are getting married. You and Joe are getting married today, so be happy, okay?”

Nicky nodded, his smile still a little hesitant.

“I’m just...”, he started.

“Shut it,” Andy laughed.

Nicky slumped back in the couch, leaning his head onto the backrest.

“Is getting married always like this?” He asked.

“I wouldn’t know,” Andy grinned and sat down next to him, taking his hand into hers.

“Wait,” Nile said, eyes squinting. “You’ve never been married? Neither of you?”

Nicky and Andy both looked at her.

“Never,” Andy said with a smile. “I didn’t think it would be fair to ever bind myself to someone who would die before me.”

Nicky nodded.

“And you and Joe, you never?” Nile continued to ask.

“It wasn’t legal until a few years ago, so no,” he replied. “We exchanged vows in an abandoned church in, shortly after we met, around 1100, but we never have gotten the chance to exchange vows that are legal.”

Nile nodded, realizing how weird it must be for these two men that she had gotten to love so much in the short time she knew them, Joe with his temper and Nicky with his gentleness, to have seen the world change so much that they now accepted that two men could exchange vows and get married. She was happy for them, truly happy.

“We should get going, Andy,” she told the other woman after she had checked the clock. “And you, calm down,” she continued directed to Nicky. “We see you in just a bit, okay?”

Nicky nodded and then watched from his place on the couch how his two female companions left him behind in the hotel suite, alone with his thoughts.

He had never been someone to shy away from a fight, not even when he still had been a priest, then a knight. But today, his stomach was upset, his nerves were flattering, and everything inside him screamed to just turn and run before it all could turn out to be a cruel joke, or something bad would happen to them today. Maybe someone had found them and would attack them when they were unarmed, in a moment of peace. Maybe someone would kill him or Joe and today was the day they parted their eternal ways. The thought of losing Joe had been unbearable since the moment they had realized they were immortal, he remembered the first time Joe had been killed by another knight on the battlefield, and it already had felt like his world had ended that moment. And now, after all this time together, all these centuries, all these adventures, all these happy and sad moments they had shared, he knew that losing Joe would kill him. Maybe not his body but definitely his soul.

He got up with a sigh and went to stand by the window of the lavish hotel suite they had booked. Joe had left the last evening, having said something it was bad luck to see the bride in the night before the wedding, and he had punched his side, asking who of them was the bride. And Joe had only winked at him, given him a kiss, and whispered into his ear that this was his last kiss as an unmarried man.

The night alone, it had been hell. He never was able to sleep well without Joe curling around him, holding him close and save, and with his nerves in such an uproar, it was even more wrecking. But he knew, today would be one of the happiest days in their lives. They would be legal, more or less considering there were no legal documents about their identities, bound to each other, and it was a thought that filled his whole body with warmth.

The sky was bright blue, and the old buildings in this part of Malta dipped into golden light. This place had felt like home for hundreds of years, and he and Joe had returned often to the rocky beaches, the friendly people, and the air filled with history. Not once in all this time had Malta ever felt like one of those places where time was rushing to them, instead, while not being behind, it still often felt like time had stopped on the Mediterranean island. There had more than once been the discussion to get a house here, a cottage by the sea, where they could spend their few calm days. When Andy had suggested getting a safe house here, both of them had told her that they did not want that. Malta should always be a place to them where their work had no home.

Taking a deep breath, he moved away and looked a last time into the mirror. The dark blue suit he had picked fit him like a glove, accentuating his narrow waist and his lean build, bringing out the seafoam colors in his eyes. He hoped that Joe would like what he saw when they met in short time. Nicky pressed his lips together and tried to smooth the wild strands of his hair, a little longer than usual after Joe had complained that he had hardly hair to run his hands through one night. What if Joe did not like the way he looked? What if...?

Nicky sighed and turned away from the mirror.

Andy and Nile were right. He was an idiot for worrying that the man who he called the love of his life and who he was the same for, would not want to marry him today. It was just his nerves speaking, nothing else. Stupid really.

He left the hotel room and made his way to the ground floor taking the stairs, still not comfortable with the elevator, which always made Joe laugh, and when he stepped out of the door that led to the staircase into the lobby, he ran right into a man his size who was wearing a stone grey suit, black shirt with a bow tie and was gorgeous in doing so.

“Hello,” the other said. “Can I accompany such a beautiful man as you somewhere?”

Nicky grinned a little lopsided.

“I’m getting married today,” he said, leaning a little closer, drinking in the natural scent of the other man, clean and fresh and so comfortable that he had to close his eyes for a moment. “To the love of my life.”

“Ah,” the other made. “I’m doing the same. Maybe we can make that step together then.”

Nicky had to laugh and leaned closer to Joe to press a kiss to his smiling lips.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered into the kiss and took Joe’s hand in his. “Why are you here?”

“The others are waiting down at the beach,” his soon-to-be husband replied. “I want to go there together with you, every step of the way until we are one.”

Nicky laced his fingers with Joe’s.

“We are one,” he said. “We have been since Jerusalem.”

Joe looked deep into Nicky’s eyes, causing a fluttering feeling in his stomach.

“You’re right,” Nicky replied and squeezed his hand. “Let’s go.”

Joe, who seemed to be unable to stop smiling, nodded and side by side, holding each other by the hand, they made their way outside into the afternoon sun, walking down cobblestone paths they had went down many times before, over centuries, in absolute silence, deaf to the sounds of the busy town surrounding them. It was only them, it had always been them, together for all eternity. Nicky felt like he was close to tears already, and from the way Joe stroked the back of his hand with one finger, he knew his other half was as nervous as him, as emotional as him.

It took minutes until they had made it to the small private beach that was their destination.

Nicky narrowed his eyes, looking down at the beach.

There were four people there instead of the three he had expected to find there.

He turned to look at Joe, an unspoken question in his eyes, and Joe gave him a smile.

“I know you hate surprises,” he said. “But I think, we both want our whole family here today. And maybe this can be a new beginning for all of us.”

Nicky felt the sting of tears in his eyes.

“Ti amo,” Nicky whispered. “Ti amo tanto.”

Joe only nodded, knowing he was already as overwhelmed as Nicky was and raised their hands to kiss the skin on Nicky’s wrist.

“Let’s get married,” he then said and lead Nicky closer to the four people who were their friends, their family, their home.

Nicky and Booker exchanged a long look before Nicky reached out with one hand that Booker took and shortly squeezed before the two men who were going to be united in matrimony turned to the man would agree to officiate their wedding.

Copley smiled at them, pride in his eyes, and gave both of them a nod. Andy took a position close to Nicky, while Booker made a step forward and took his place next to Joe, making Nicky hold his breath.

“My beloved friends,” Copley started, looking very handsome in his dark smoking. “We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Nicolò and Yusuf.”

Nicky smiled at the sound of their given names instead of the nicknames they usually went by.

“We are here to support this commitment of eternal love and share the joy of Nicky and Joe as they choose to continue spending their lives together that fate and destiny s brought together,” again Copley smiled, reciting the words from memory, his hands folded in front of him. “Nicolò and Joe, the bond you have chosen, the vow of marriage will be an eternal promise of love, respect, trust, and honor each other through the battles that will come. Through good, bad, and unexpected times. In the short time I have had the honor to know the two of you, I have seen you as a couple being devoted in a bond that has no comparison in this world. The union you already are part of, the partnership you have had for centuries, is a commitment the world may has never seen before. You support one another as individual beings, accepting the strengths and weaknesses, the differences and flaws just as the personalities of the other without having a doubt, you share your joys, your sorrows, and even the dreams that time has not robbed you of. Your bond is so strong, it brings out the best of the both of you. You have grown alongside one another while remembering to cherish the love you have found.”

Nicky’s and Joe’s hands were still holding each other tight.

“You are equal partners that are confidants, defenders of the other, and best friends. You provide peace for each other through every obstacle time has put you through, never leaving the side of the one destiny has bound you to. You are to the other a home, where love, trust, and loyalty are the foundation. No matter what the future holds for you, we can be certain that Nicky and Joe, Nicolò and Yusuf, will face it side by side. Let me tell you from experience, marriage is never easy, but from what I have been allowed to see in the two of you, I know that your relationship is an example to follow. You show care and compassion, a love that is stronger than anything we all could ever hope for.”

Copley’s smile was beaming, while Nicky was sure he heard Nile at Andy’s side sniff a little.

Copley started, turned to face Joe: “Do you, Yusuf ibn Ibrahim ibn Muhammad ibn Al-Kaysani, do you take Nicolò di Genova to be your husband?”

“I do,” Yusuf said, his voice trembling only slightly, and looking now at the Genovian priest, the knight who had taken his life 921 years ago and who had stolen his heart the same day. “I do.”

Nicky smiled happily, a tear rolling down his cheek, though frowning a little at the use of Joe’s full name.

Copley turned now to Nicky.

“And do you, Nicolò di Genova, take Yusuf ibn Ibrahim ibn Muhammad ibn Al-Kaysani to be your husband?”

Nicky wanted to laugh, his senses flooded with a happiness he had almost forgotten he was able to feel.

“I do,” he then said, looking deep into Joe’s eyes. “Yes, I do.”

At a short sign of Copley, Nile stepped forward and handed first Nicky and then Joe the golden wedding bands they had chosen for each other.

“Nicolò, with this ring, I promise to cherish and love you for all eternity,” Joe said and slipped the ring over the third finger of Nicky’s right hand, as it had been custom when they both had fallen in love with each other, and gave him a wink.

“Yusuf,” Nicky started. “I give you this ring as the sign for the promise of love I give you today, until all eternity.”

“Having pledged your love and promise to one another today in front of your family,” Copley said after the second ring had found its way onto Joe’s finger. “And by the power vested in me, I now happily pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss your other half.”

Neither would later be able to say who made the first move, but a glimpse of a second later, their lips met in a scorching and passionate kiss, and part of Joe wished they could sink down here into the sand and consummate their union, their love and devotion to the other here and now.

When they parted to catch a breath, they were both enveloped immediately in a hug from all the people that were family to them, all of them laughing, crying, and shouting out their congratulations.

“You guys give us hope,” Nile laughed, hugging Nicky tight.

“Hope in what?” Joe asked behind her shoulder, finding himself in an embrace by a brightly smiling Booker.

“In a happily ever fucking after;” the Frenchman said, his face wet with tears. “I don’t even know why I’m this emotional.”

Nicky turned to him and hugged him.

“It’s good to have you here, Sébastien,” he whispered. “It’s so good to have you here.”

“It’s good to be home,” the other whispered back, and Nicky raised his head and looked at Nicky and Andy standing arm in arm next to him, and both gave a nod.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

They had celebrated, sitting around a bonfire in the beach sand, until after midnight, Nicky and Joe rarely leaving the other without a touch, without a heated look, without needing the reassurance that this day was reality.

The others were continuing to sit together, talking, telling stories that made Nile’s and Copley’s eyes wide with surprise, laughing, and eating the delicious snacks they had ordered from their favorite restaurant. It had been a perfect evening, a perfect day, and still, Nicky and Joe excused themselves finally and made, arm in arm, their way back to the hotel, and into their elegant suite.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Joe pushed Nicky against the door, crowding him and his hands roaming over his husband’s toned body.

“Do you want to take a shower?” Joe asked, kissing Nicky’s jaw.

“I tell you what I want,” Nicky whispered, eyes closed and neck arched back.

“And what would that be, il mio cuore?”

“I want you.”

Joe hummed into Nicky’s skin.

“That can be arranged,” he smiled and licked a wet trail up the other man’s neck to his earlobe, gave it a kiss, and then sucked it into his mouth, his hot breath meeting Nicky’s skin and pulling a moan from him. “I want you too, Nicolò, I want to feel you, smell you, taste you the whole night through and every night that is to come.”

Nicky’s fingers found Joe’s curls, messing them up in his grip and pulling the other man even closer to him.

It took them mere moments to pull each other’s clothes off their body before Nicky was pushed by Joe onto the large, round bed that made both of them chuckle when they had set foot into the suite of the beautiful boutique hotel for the first time. When Nicky opened his eyes, he saw their reflection above him in the mirror that hang there, and found it strangely erotic to watch two men move and touch.

Joe went to crawl over him, covering his body with his own, the hair on his chest making his skin tickle in the old, familiar feeling he had enjoyed from their first time on. It was so much Joe, so much Yusuf, that he did not even know if he wanted it different. Nothing could be as perfect as Joe’s touch, as Joe’s kiss.

He moaned again when Joe’s smiling lips went to plunder his, their tongues meeting without hesitation, tasting and exploring, both making sounds of pleasure, muffled by lips that did not leave each other for a single moment. Their kisses were slow and intense, hands moving over the other’s body, over Joe’s muscled back and Nicky’s smooth chest.

When Nicky arched again his neck back, eyes half-closed in bliss, Joe went to kiss his stubbled jaw, then went to press slow kisses to his neck, letting his tongue flick over his stretched skin, one hand in Nicky’s silky hair. His other hand took Nicky’s left and pulled his arm over his head, almost immobilizing him, a mirror of the time when Nicky had felt guilt for his desires and often craved being held down, being dominated without being submissive. It had taken Joe not much effort until Nicky had finally accepted who he was and what their love meant in a world where two men were not allowed to be in love. There had never been a doubt that they were destined for each other, that there was no Nicolò without Yusuf, no Yusuf without Nicolò.

The press of Joe’s hard, already leaking shaft against his thigh aroused Nicky, and his free hand went down between their bodies to touch his husband, stroke him slowly, his thumb circling the tip of his cut cock, making the Saracen shudder in arousal.

Joe looked up from the kisses he was still pressing to Nicky’s skin, again smiling. His black eyes seemed large and filled with additional fire, a fire that was reserved only for Nicky and Nicky alone. Not even in the most brutal fight, not even when it came to defend his loved ones, the fire was something else. Joe’s heart filled with warmth and love looking at the man who now was his husband. His husband.

“I love you,” Nicky whispered, raising the now freed hand that Joe had let go off, and touched Joe’s face, who turned his head to kiss it.

“I love you too,” Joe gave back. “Husband.”

Nicky smiled brightly.

“Husband,” he repeated. “What is this about your full name?”

“Now?” Joe chuckled and pulled Nicky again into a tight embrace, moving his hips to press his erection against him, reminding him what they were doing. “I had new ID’s made for us. It’s enough time that nobody will notice the names, our wedding documents are made with our true names, my love.”

Nicky’s eyes widened for a moment at the realization of the gesture and he pulled Joe down into another heated kiss.

“You are astounding.”

“I have my moments,” Joe laughed into another kiss. “And I’m having a moment right now, here with you.”

Nicky gave a nod and tilted his own hips a little, not leaving a doubt about his own desire for the man he loved.

They drank the breath of the other while kissing, not breaking the contact of their lips when they rolled over until Nicky was on top, straddling Joe without sitting up, grinding his groin against Joe’s. The embrace they were in was tight, almost suffocating, and still not tight enough. Nicky wanted to consume his husband, wanted to swallow, and be one with him, never letting him go.

Only when Joe’s right hand wandered downwards and cupped one of Nicky’s asscheeks, Nicky broke the kiss and looked again into his lover’s eyes, holding eye contact while Joe moved his hand into his crack, a fingertip grazing his tight entrance. Joe had one brow raised and winked at him, and Nicky withstood the urge to roll his eyes on him.

Forcing Joe to stop his ministrations, he kissed the soft beard decorating his face, then his neck and made his way of kiss his pectorals and finally find already erect nipples that he paid attention to by kissing, licking and finally sucking, letting his teeth pull now loud moans from Joe. His hands were holding Joe’s hips, in his arched position their erections pressing against each other, and then moved up to play with his now angry red nipples while his lips continued their way to the destination he had in mind. His nose rubbed through the thick, black bush surrounding the neglected cock that he now wrapped a hand around. He heard Joe whisper sweet nothings in his native tongue, words he had heard a thousand times and would never hear often enough, and he looked up, bright light eyes locked into Joe’s who looked down at him, while he opened his mouth and slowly, agonizing slowly licked over the hot shaft, his tongue circling around the wet head and then taking him deeper into his mouth. Joe closed his eyes at the feeling filling him, his breaking point closer now. It took his whole self-control to not come here and now into Nicky’s mouth, but the moment when Nicky swallowed him down his throat, skilled as a seasoned whore, made him almost forget every control he ever had over his body. One of his hands buried in Nicky’s hair, he wanted to pull him off and still wanted him to go on, one hand cupping his drawn-up balls and the other moving up Joe’s hard abs until their hands found each other. Nicky held still, feeling Joe pulse in his throat, holding his breath until he moved his head and let him go, catching breath, spit and precum trickling down his chin, and then repeated his movement. The sounds that Joe made aroused him and he started to rub his own erection against Joe’s leg like a dog in heat, his instincts telling him that he needed release himself, but then, just when his brain was close to blanking out in desire, Joe pulled him suddenly up, and kissed him hard and deep, robbing again his breath until he took his head in both hands and looked at him, taking in how beautiful his man was.

“Turn around,” Joe whispered, slapping Nicky’s hip, who knew what he wanted from him and he turned around and moved to his side, Nicky doing the same, until both men were faced with the hard manhood of their loved one. Joe licked his lips at the sight of the mouthwatering hardness in front of him, never getting tired to admire every inch of skin of the crusader he loved.

He licked over the underside and heard Nicky hiss, who was already holding his own price in his hand, kissing the sides and then started to suck at the flushed head. Joe pulled the foreskin back and licked the rim of the soft skin, nibbling then and pulling it slightly with his teeth, the way he knew was driving Nicky crazy with lust. His right hand again moved behind Nicky’s balls, massaging them shortly, until he once again moved a fingertip around Nicky’s quivering hole, pushing then into him to the first knuckle, dry and knowing that Nicky felt a sting of pain, but he would not do more than this now, never wanting to cause pain that went beyond pleasure.

Both men devoured their loved one’s cock, licking, kissing and swallowing, making wet and humming sounds, being aroused by the sounds they heard, by the intimacy and vulnerability both allowed themselves to show. Nicky’s hands both grabbed the round and firm globes of Joe’s ass, holding him and pressing him a little more into his own direction, wanting to take him deeper, while Joe toyed with his own erection.

“You need to stop,” Joe whispered when he had let his cock slip from his lips, his warm breath on the sensitive skin. “Or I’ll come down your throat.”

Nicky chuckled while still having Joe nested inside his mouth and then let go of him.

“Would that be so bad?”

Joe laughed, throaty and his eyes crinkling. He leaned and sucked once hard at Nicky’s shaft as if it was a popsicle and let it go with a loud pop, making Nicky gasp.

“I have other plans,” Joe said and pulled his legs up, turning around and covered Joe with one fluid movement. “I want to come deep inside you and I don’t mean your beautiful mouth, hayati.”

Nicky’s eyes crinkled in his laughter and he went to return the kiss that Joe offered to him, combining their flavors until it was one, as unique as their love.

It was Nicky who turned underneath Joe a little until he had reached the nightstand with a stretched out arm and had grabbed the small glass phial he had put there earlier. Joe had to smile, always finding it endearing that Nicky, even after all this time, hated to use plastic and started to refill phials and glass bottles whenever possible, except for when they had to travel without much weight. He took it from him and opened it, sitting up between Nicky’s spread legs, their eyes holding contact while Joe covered the fingers or his right hand with the lube that they both preferred, with a neutral scent and slightly warming on skin contact, and then dipped his fingers to the spot between Nicky’s legs, pressing one finger slowly, almost too slow for Nicky’s liking, into him. Nicky still held eye contact, even though Joe knew he felt the urge to close his eyes and arch his back off the bed at the intrusion, but Nicky did not want to miss a single second of this special night, the first as a married man.

He smiled softly at his beloved and fucked him slowly with his finger, making it his habit to not reach his prostate at every move, making Nicky moan in pleasure and grab the bedsheet with both hands. He remembered the wonder in Nicky’s eyes when they had made love for the first time this way and he had found out what a touch to that secret spot inside him was able to do to him, smiled at the memory far away. His other hand caressed Nicky’s flat belly, avoiding to touch his cock now and slapping Nicky’s hand away when he tried to do it himself, making a hissing sound in warning. Nicky licked his lips and gave him and nod, and he added a second finger, and after more stretching a third one, making sure that Nicky was able to take him without his girth causing him discomfort, scissoring his fingers until they found not much of resistance from Nicky’s muscles anymore. Then, he pulled his fingers free, still his black eyes on Nicky’s seafoam colored ones when he licked his fingers, making Nicky moan at the mere sight of him doing so.

With the fluid movements of the predator he was, he moved up and again covered Nicky with his body, one hand caressing his chiseled face, looking deep into his beautiful eyes, while his other hand guided his painfully hard cock to Nicky’s ready entrance and then pushed slowly, oh so slowly, into him.

Both men held their breath when Joe bottomed out, Nicky’s legs spread wide, trembling at the intrusion, his hands moving over Joe’s back, his tense shoulder blades. Again, they kissed, open-mouthed, and with growing passion, until Joe knew that Nicky had grown accustomed to him inside him and then pulled out slowly only to push back in the next second. With each thrust he gained strength and speed until Nicky was raising his hips to meet him, prompting him to not hold back and fuck him like he meant it, wrapping his legs around Joe’s hips and welcoming in his tight heat.

Joe moved in deep, hard thrusts into Nicky, and soon the moonlit suite was filled with the moans and little screams of passion, with the slapping sounds of their wet flesh meeting obscenely. Nicky grabbed Joe’s curls and pulled him down into another kiss, their tongues one, no longer aware where one of them ended and the other begun. Nobody would ever be able to explain what it was that these two men were to each other. Lovers, boyfriends, not even husbands would be a word big enough to describe their love and bond. Soulmates maybe came close, but not close enough.

Nicky raised his hips with every of Joe’s powerful thrusts, meeting him, telling him without a word necessary what he wanted from him, what he needed. He wanted to forget thinking, wanted to be reduced to a being of desires and instincts, someone he a long time ago had never expected he wanted to be. It had been Joe’s love that had opened his eyes to the things that made him today the man he had been meant to be. Joe’s Nicky. He felt how Joe’s balls slapped against him, felt him throb inside his body, felt how his own channel, this tight heat engulfing his beloved, was spasming around Joe. The faraway hint of pain was delicious, made him feel alive and still made him feel as if he could die. Here and now. If there was one way he was ready to go, it was being in bed with Joe. Maybe that was their fate. They had been made together into what they were, maybe it was also their destiny to go together, and, oh, what a way to go.

When Joe raised up to kneel between his legs, holding his legs spread to have better access to him, and snapped his hips forward, Nicky saw stars, and still could not close his eyes, wanting to watch the flush on Joe’s face, how sweat was covering both their bodies, how they were both losing control in the shared desire.

“Yusuf!” He screamed out when Joe hit again and again his prostate, knowing well how to give Nicky what he desired, one hand reaching up, trying to get hold of Joe, who leaned now again forward and kissed him, then embracing him and rolling them around until Nicky was the one on top.

Immediately, he sat up, not missing a beat and taking over the active part of their coupling, tilting his hips and lowering himself in one movement until Joe was completely inside him. For a moment there was only a rocking movement, only a slight rotation of his hips. He looked down at Joe, who moaned and whispered Arabic endearments, encouragements to go on, but instead of riding Joe with the desire he felt, he only moved slowly, teasing Joe, until his Saracen lover moved onto his forearms, putting one foot on the bed and pushed hard upwards.

Soon they had found again the rhythm that they had found many years ago, somewhere between aggressive thrusts and tender touches.

Both their bodies were wet with sweat, the fluid dripping from Nicky’s damp hair into his eyes, running in cascades over his chest down into his pubes, Joe’s skin glowing in the dim light, smooth and glistening, his heart beating faster and faster until he could not take it anymore.

Joe pushed up, as deep as he could go and knew exactly how to angle his hips to hit that spot that made Nicky see stars. Nicky screamed out his name, his whole body trembling now, his fingers leaving red marks on Joe’s chest, arched back and then, after a second push in the same angle, he came with a shudder, gasping for air, bursting out spurts of his scorching seed over Joe’s abdomen and chest, not able to hold back his release a second longer. Joe groaned at the sight above him and needed not more than two more thrusts into Nicky’s overstimulated channel to fill him himself with his semen, pulsing and throbbing in the tightness his husband was.

Nicky sunk down on him, muscles turned to putty and nestled his face into the crook if Joe’s neck, only slowly catching his breath after the climax he just experienced, uncaring of the sticky wetness that covered both their bodies. Arms wrapping around each other, holding onto the other like their lives depended on this closeness, one heartbeat, one soul.

“Siamo fatti l'uno per l'altro, Nicolò,” Joe said, close to Nicky’s ear, drunk on the shared passion, drunk on the love he felt for the man of his dreams who had become reality. “Sono per sempre tuo.”

“Ti amo più oggi di ieri ma meno di domain;” Nicky whispered, voice hoarse, kissing first Joe’s shoulder and then his lips, who chuckled.

Returning the kiss, he said: “Now, who is the incurable romantic of us, habibi?”

“You, Yusuf,” Nicky replied, snorting out a laugh that was so carefree and happy that it made Joe smile at him. “Always you, hayati. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ti amo. - I love you.  
> Ti amo tanto. - I love you so much.  
> Siamo fatti l'uno per l'altro - We're made for each other.  
> Sono per sempre tuo. - I'm forever yours.  
> Ti amo più oggi di ieri ma meno di domain. – I love you more than yesterday but less than tomorrow.
> 
> Hayati - My life.  
> Habibi - My love.
> 
> Translations courtesy of Google...if anything is wrong, please let me know!
> 
> Copley's speech partly taken from here https://www.shutterfly.com/ideas/wedding-officiant-speech/  
> (I suck at those, sorry)
> 
> And yes, that is acc. to the comics Joe’s full name.


End file.
